rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nomanisan Island
Nomanisan Island is a island featured in the Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles (2004). It is owned by Syndrome, who also uses the island as his home base and training grounds for the Omnidroids. Location The name is a play on the English phrase "no man is an island." It could also be a play on "No man's land," given the hostile environment and enemies there that are capable of killing superheroes. Characteristics To keep Supers under surveillance while they were trying to stop the Omnidroid, a number of robotic bird cameras are placed throughout the island. Whenever it encounters a person, it will ask him/her the identification. If they don't answer in time, an alarm will sound. Lore Bob (a.k.a. Mr. Incredible) is fired from work after injuring his boss in an act of frustration and anger for his refusal to help a victim just outside his work. At home, he discovers a message hidden with his other work documents from Mirage, a secret agent who offers him real hero work on a remote island to stop the rogue Omnidroid v.8 robot. Bob heads off after giving his family the pretense he is still employed and is going on a business trip. After a vicious battle, he succeeds in his mission by tricking the Omnidroid into ripping out its own central processor. Some time later, Bob is again summoned to the island where he ends up getting overpowered by the new Omnidroid v.9 and encounters Buddy Pine who, embittered by Bob's constant rejection of him, has reshaped himself into a wealthy weapons designer and supervillain called Syndrome. Bob escapes and dupes Syndrome into thinking he is dead, and later learns that Syndrome used previous versions of the Omnidroid to kill other supers. Unfortunately, his wife Helen activates a homing beacon to find out where he is, alerting Syndrome and the automated defenses incapacitate him. Helen (a.k.a. Elastigirl) flies to the island on a private plane, finding that her kids Violet and Dash Parr had stowed aboard. Syndrome detects her approach and orders missiles to fire at the plane, presuming it to be the military. However, the Parrs survive and make it to the island. Helen infiltrates the base while the kids stay in the cave, which is actually an exhaust tunnel for the rocket to launch the Omnidroid v.10; Dash and Violet barely manage to escape the flames. Next day, a perimeter alarm alerts security to the kids' position, forcing them to outrun Syndrome's henchmen. They meet up with their parents to fight against the henchmen only to be incapacitated by Syndrome's zero-point energy gauntlets and then re-imprisoned. Syndrome then sets off for Metroville to "stop" the Omnidroid while the rest of his henchmen watch on television. But the Incredibles escape and use another rocket to get to Metroville, with Mirage's help who turned against Syndrome. It is unknown what became of Nomanisan Island after Syndrome's death although it's most likely it became abandoned. Notable Locations Syndrome's Base Syndrome's base is well organized and retro-futuristic in a 50's rocket ship style. The main hanger is filled with jets and a few rockets. A lot of the hideout is apparently located underground. Some features inside the hideout include a dining area located in front of a waterfall made of lava that can disappear at will, a computer room that has the database for Operation Kronos within a hallway lined with booby traps that can fire balls of tar at intruders who wander into this room, a volcanic pit where Omnidroid 08 was fought, a cave containing the skeletal remains of various superheroes killed by the Omnidroids including Gazerbeam, an elaborate monorail system, and a volcanic crater that is used as a launch tower for the rockets carrying the Omnidroids. It is implied the island's airport strip's direction is 26-08 (78 degrees northeast), according to the manta plane's announcements. Role in the Crossover The island can serve as one of the villain's (of the fandom) base(s) and a Coliseum for the heroes as the villains forces them fight and survive on the island. Category:The Incredibles Category:Location Category:Island Category:Villain's lair